Just an 'ordinary' weekend
by ReveredMage
Summary: Since the group has to make a small visit to the Ferines village for the weekend, someone has to stay behind to watch Harriet. And that lucky someone happens to be Jay. But what happened when Moses decides to stay behind as well? MosesxJay
1. Chapter 1

Meh, so I was in the middle of working on my other fic when this idea suddenly came to me. Well, actually, I had a nap today, and this really crazy dream. Then I woke up, thinking 'Wow, that would make a really good fanfiction idea'. And so here I am with this story.

_Chapter 1 _

----------------

It was just a normal day. Things had been quite normal for quite sometime. So normal, that the group was starting to get restless.

Norma, being the cheerful, bouncy person that she was, had the sudden thought that the group should have another picnic.

Bouncing up and down on Will's couch, she said happily, "Let's all go and have a picnic today!"

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Chloe smiled, "What do you think Raynard?"

"For once, I agree with Norma," Will nodded approvingly.

"Did ya'll just say we're goin' on a picnic?" Moses piped up from where he was standing, throwing his arms in the air, "Yahoo!!"

"It seems this idiot really is a dog," Jay sighed from his seat.

"Did ya just say somethin' Jay?" Moses beamed at Jay, coming to stand beside him.

"Maybe I did. But don't worry," Jay smirked while shaking his head, "It's not like an idiot such as yourself would understand that much."

Moses grinned while he grabbed Jay by the shoulders, "How 'bout I show you just what an idiot I am huh? Come on! Bring it!"

"Oh, if you insist," Jay said, taking hold of Moses' wrists. Then, with a quick movement, he kicked the back of Moses' knees, knocking his legs out from beneath him. Then, with a sly, yet somewhat seductive smile, Jay twisted his wrists, switching places with Moses, pinning him down on the couch. Pressing his forehead against Moses', and carefully looking around to make sure no one was looking, he softly kissed Moses' nose, "You still want me to 'bring it'?" he asked softly.

"Okay, okay. Ya win Jay," Moses said, grinning in defeat, "Now can ya just get off me?"

"Oh, I suppose..." Jay sighed, letting go of Moses' wrists, quickly getting to his feet, "But next time you won't be so lucky," he said with a soft whisper.

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful next time," Moses said cheerfully.

Luckily for the two, everyone else had been too busy with their plans for the picnic to notice what had just happened.

"Alright! That settles it! Me, C, and G-girl and Shirl will get the food, while you, JJ, Senny and Red will set up the area for the picnic!" Norma cried happily, "C'mon girls, let's go, go, go!!"

Letting the other run ahead of her, Norma grabbed Moses by the arm, whispering in his ear, "You go get him Red! You gotta show JJ whose boss!"

Moses beamed, "I sure will Bubbles."

Letting go of Moses' arm, Norma cried, "Right then! I'm off! Charge!"

Leaving the room, Norma left the four boys standing mutely for a moment.

Then, breaking the silence, Will said, "Well then...both Senel and I will gather the other supplies for the picnic."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be stuck with this idiot?" Jay sighed irritability.

"Hey! Who are ya callin' stupid!" Moses snapped, ready to start another argument.

But before Jay could make another snide remark, Will took a step forward, bonking both of them on the head, "Enough you two. Save the fighting for later."

"Ugh...why me?" Jay asked, holding his head.

"Now, like I was trying to say, I need you two to go and pick up Harriet from Madam Musette's house. Do you think you can do that with out breaking into another fight?"

"Y...yes sir," Moses said, "We'll do that, right Jay?"

Jay merely glared at Moses in response.

"And after you get Harriet from Musette's, you can meet us at Lumen Spring, understand?" Will added, before turning to Senel, "Now, let's hurry up and get the rest of the stuff. I also need to deliver a letter along the way, so let's go."

"Right. See you guys later," Senel said, walking out of the house.

"And don't you two dare do anything funny with Harriet around," Will said, eyeing the two boys suspiciously before leaving the house as well.

"Now what do ya say we get goin'?" Moses say cheerfully.

"Ohh, you idiot," Jay muttered walking out of the room.

"Hmm? What's that ya say?" Moses grinned, grabbing Jay by the wrist. Then, with a gentle tug, he pulled Jay into a tight embrace.

"We don't have time for this," Jay said softly, feeling a small smile tug on his lips along with a small blush.

"Sure we do. As long as we hurry to get Harriet, we have a lot of time," Moses grinned his trademark grin.

"Oh Moses please..." Jay said, his blush growing, "You're embarrassing me."

"C'mon Jay," Moses asked again, holding Jay close, burying his head in Jay's hair, "I thought that I made it clear on Valentine's Day about how I feel."

"Ah...that's..." Jay said, at a loss for words, "That's not the point. Will asked us to do something, not stand around in his house doing nothing," returning Moses' hug as he talked.

"Well...ya got a point," Moses admitted, kissing the top of Jay's head, "But I'm gonna get ya for this later."

Jay looked up, another smile tugging on his lips, "I'd like to see you try." Quickly kissing Moses on the lips, he slipped out of the embrace, "But let's go. We still have to go get Harriet."

"Right," Moses grinned, following Jay out of the house.

----------------

Standing in the bakery, Norma looked through the choices of food, "Ooh, what should we get? What do you girls think?"

"Well for starters, we should pick up some sandwiches," Chloe said, picking out a few of the items needed to make sandwiches.

"Oh! Great idea C!" Norma bobbed her head.

"Why don't we make some muffins?" Grune smiled.

"Another great idea! But lets make them chocolate muffins instead!" Norma sang, "What else should we make Shirl?"

"Well, we could make some strawberry crepe's," Shirley smiled.

"Oh, I'm loving these ideas so far!" Norma practically danced.

"What do you suggest Norma?" Chloe asked.

"Me? Well, I think we could make some banana pie?" Norma said, throwing a fist into the air.

Chloe held in a laugh, "It really seems you are a monkey at times."

"W...what? Hey! That was mean C!" Norma cried, before saying, "It can't be helped that I like banana's.

"Don't worry Norma, Chloe was only joking," Grune smiled.

"Aww, G-girl!" Norma cried, running up and hugging Grune.

"I'll go and fill out our order," Shirley sang, going up to the front desk.

"Oh, don't forget to make some scallops too. You know," Norma giggled, "Just for JJ."

"Okay," Shirley smiled, filling out their order.

Waiting for their order to be filled, Norma said, "And once we're done here, I'll put the food in our picnic basket, and then we'll all head out the Lumen Spring."

"Good idea Norma," Chloe smiled.

"Oh, this sounds like so much fun. We're going on a picnic," Grune clasped her hands together.

Taking the food from the store clerk, Shirley paid the gald, and then walked back over to the rest of the group.

Taking the food from Shirley, Norma sorted it into her picnic basket. Her face beaming, she said, "Alright! Let's get going! To Lumen Spring! Charge!"

"Charge!" Grune joined in, following Norma out of the bakery.

Nodding, both Shirley and Chloe followed the two out of the shop.

----------------

Quickly walking down the road, followed by a certain red haired bandit, Jay entered Madam Musette's house.

Following Jay into the house, Moses called out loudly, "Hey ya'll! We're 'ere to pick up Harriet for Will!"

"Ohh, you idiot," Jay shook his, walking into the living room.

"Oh, hello Jay. Moses," Musette smiled.

"Madam Musette," Jay nodded, "Will sent us over here to pick up Harriet."

"So I heard," Musette smiled.

"Umm...yeah, about that," Jay said, shooting Moses a glare, "Moses can't help but have an outburst at times."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Musette waved her hand.

Walking into the room, Harriet said, "Moses, Jay. Why are you here? Dad knew that I was going to be spending the day with Musette."

"Well, we're goin on a picnic today! And you're invited," Moses beamed.

"Oh, sounds like fun!" Harriet cried, "I guess I'll be seeing you later Musette."

"Come back tomorrow," Musette smiled, "You know that I'm never busy."

"Alright. See you later," Harriet smiled, coming to stand beside Moses and Jay.

"Bye now," Musette smiled.

Exiting the house, Moses said, "And now we all head down to the Lumen Spring! Yahoo!"

"Ugh...Moses, sometimes you make me wonder," Jay rolled his eyes, "Let's get going. We're late enough as it is."

""Alright! Let's go," Harriet cried, running down the path, followed by an excited Moses and an irritable Jay.

----------------

Finally reaching Lumen Spring, Harriet spotted the rest of the group, "Dad! Everyone! We're here."

"It took you long enough," Norma flailed her arms, soon laughing.

"Well they had Moses with them, so it's no wonder they took so long to show up," Senel replied.

"Oh, that's true!" Norma giggled.

"Oh, enough of this. Let's just sit down already," Jay sighed, taking a seat on the blanket.

"Ya got the right idea Jay!" Moses grinned, sitting down beside Jay, putting an arm around the boy, "This is why I'm glad yer my little brother."

His pale cheeks turning a bring pink, Jay said, "Moses, not now."

"Aww, look at those two. This is definitely brotherly love," Norma cooed.

"They must really like each other," Grune giggled.

"Anyways, I'm starved! Let's eat!" Norma sang, passing out the food to everyone.

As they ate their meal and talked amongst themselves, Will stood up, clearing his throat to get their attention, "everyone.'

Looking up the rest of the group paused in their conversations.

"I got a letter this morning from the Ferines," Will announced.

"Ooh! What's it say?" Norma piped up.

"To say it bluntly, the Ferines are having a gathering this weekend. But then that leaves a problem."

"A problem? Nothing bad happened, did it?" Shirley asked.

"No, nothing really bad. It's just that there's going to be no one here to take care of Harriet this weekend," Will said.

"But I can go stay with Musette this weekend," Harriet piped up.

"I'm afraid that Madam Musette is going to the Ferines village as well," Will shook his head, "Which is why one of us is going to stay behind and take care of Harriet this weekend."

"And how are we going to decide who stays?" Chloe asked.

"Simple," Will said, picking up the empty picnic basket, "Senel."

"Right," Senel nodded, pulling out eight slips of paper, folding each of them and puttin it into the basket, "Will talked to me about this before hand. And we decided that the best way to decide who has to stay behind is by having each of us pick a piece of paper at random. Only one of them has a gold star on it."

"So the one who gets the star has to baby-sit Harriet, right?" Chloe asked.

"Correct," Will nodded. Holding out the basket, he said, "Everyone, close your eyes and pick out a piece of the folded paper."

One by one, the group took turns closing their eyes, taking out a piece of paper.

"Alright, now everyone, unfold the paper," Will said, opening his piece of folded paper. Holding it out, he said, "Nope, mine's blank."

"Me too," Shirley said.

"Same," Senel said.

Unfolding hers, Norma nodded, "Nope, not me."

"Oh my, mine doesn't have anything on it," Grune said, completely clueless.

"Mine's blank as well," Chloe said.

"That leaves Red and JJ," Norma sang.

Both opening their sheets of paper, a grin spread on Moses face as Jay's own face paled.

"Nope, it's not me," Moses grinned.

"Ugh...why me?" Jay muttered.

"JJ got the golden star. You know what that means," Norma shook her finger.

Will nodded, "Jay, you're going to baby-sit Harriet this weekend."

"Oh...very well," Jay said.

"Now wait just a minute!" Moses jumped to his feet.

"What now Moses?' Jay sighed

"I'm not gonna go all weekend with out see yer cute face. I'm gonna stay behind and help you take care of Harriet," Moses declared.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Will said.

"It doesn't?" Norma gasped.

"Not at all," Will smiled, "With two people taking care of Harriet, things will be much easier."

Rolling his eyes, Jay said angrily, "Why do I have to be stuck with this idiot all weekend?"

"Because. You. Choose. The. Paper. With. The. Gold. Star." Norma giggled, poking Jay's arm.

"Oh, fine. I'll do it," Jay gave in, "But don't blame me if something happens to that idiot."

"So that settles it," Will smiled, "Jay. Moses. Both of you are officially going to take care of Harriet this weekend."

"Oh, isn't this going to be fun?" Jay said sarcastically, clasping his hands together, "We get to spend the whole weekend together, working on our social skills and become the best of friends."

"I'd like to see that happen," Chloe laughed.

"Me too," Shirley giggled.

"Oh, knowing those two, come the night we leave, they'll be getting it on in the middle of the night," Norma giggled.

"Norma," Will narrowed his eyes, giving Norma a bonk on the head."

"Ow!"

----------------


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome.

Harmony283: Aww, thanks for thinking that this is an adorable fanfic. Yeah, Harriet's one of my favorite characters as well, along with Moses and Jay.

Basuki: Thanks for liking the fanfic so far. Yes, MosesxJay pairing is the best one.

Enjoy

_Chapter 2_

----------------

Finishing up with their picnic, and heading back to Will's house, the group each took their normal seats. Senel on one couch between both Shirley and Chloe; Will standing with his arms folded across his chest; Harriet cooking food in the kitchen; Grune going around the room at random; and finally, both Jay and Moses on one couch together.

Reading over the letter again, and then putting it away, Will said, "Everyone, listen up. Apart from Moses and Jay, all of you have to go and get ready to leave for the Ferines Village."

"Already? But it's not even dark yet!" Norma said, flailing her arms.

"That's kind of the point Norma," Chloe shook her head, "To get ready before dark."

"Oh, that does make sense C! Silly me," Norma giggled.

"Well in that case, I guess I'll go pack now," Senel said, getting up.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Shirley smiled, following Senel.

"Well, if everybody's going, then I might as well go as well," Chloe said, also getting up.

"Wow Senny," Norma said, nudging Senel's arm, "It seems you've got a whole fan group just to yourself!"

"W...what are you talking about?" Senel said, taking a step back from Norma.

"You know!" Norma said, waving her arms, "The group is...ow!" Holding her head, Norma shot a glare at both Chloe and Shirley, "Now what was that for!!"

"Oh, nothing," Chloe smiled.

"I'm sorry Norma," Shirley also smiled.

"Geez! That hurt!" Norma muttered, rubbing her head, "But what was I just saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Chloe said, turning her back on Norma, holding in a laugh.

"Anyways, I'll see you later Will," Senel said, leaving the house, soon followed by both Chloe and Shirley.

"I guess I'll go get ready too," Norma sang, "Come on G-Girl!"

"Oh, are we going on another picnic?" Grune asked, following Norma.

"Nope, we're not having a picnic. But even better! We're gonna go visit Tulip!" Norma grinned, leaving the house with Grune.

"I guess that leaves you, me and that stupid bandit," Jay sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey! Enough with the stupid jokes!" Moses flared. A mysterious grin spreading across his face, he added, "Shorty."

"I've just about had it with you," Jay said, getting to his feet.

Taking a step forward and bonking the two teens over the head, Will said, "Enough you two! I can't leave Harriet in your care knowing that this might happen. I'll get an ulcer within a day knowing what might happen between you two. Or do I need to make sure Moses comes along with us?"

"Ah, sorry Will. We won't fight anymore, right Jay?" Moses asked, smiling at Will and then Jay.

"Yes, you can trust that we won't fight when you're gone," Jay added.

"I hope I can trust that you mean that," Will said, eyes the two boys, "And if I hear from Harriet that you two were fighting at all..."

"Alright, we get it," Moses grinned, "We won't go doin' anything bad in front of Harriet."

"Good," Will nodded, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to gather up a few things. And Harriet, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay dad!" Harriet said, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs with Will.

Watching Will leave the room, Moses turned to Jay, grinning, "For a moment, I thought he'd actually force me to go to that Ferines whatever with all of them."

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut once in a while," Jay said, folding his arms across his chest, looking away from Moses.

"What's this I hear? If memory serve me correctly, ya were the one who went an called me 'stupid', remember?" Moses said, poking Jay's back.

"Ugh...you stupid bandit," Jay muttered under his breath, his face turning a bright red.

"Ya see?" Moses said, turning Jay around, "Ya just can't seem to stop callin' me stupid, can ya?"

"Well what do you suggest I call you then, hmm?" Jay said, eyeing Moses suspiciously.

"Why don't ya just call me by my name?" Moses said, grinning.

"Just calling you 'Moses' doesn't sound right," Jay said, shaking his head, adding, "Stupid."

"Ya can at least try," Moses said, pulling Jay closer.

"Uh..." Jay said, looking around, feeling the blush on his cheeks get slightly darker, "Maybe we should do this later? Everyone's going to be back soon."

"Aww, yer no fun Jay. Ya gotta loosen up a bit," Moses grinned, kissing Jay's cheek.

"Well, no...it's not that. It's just...what would everyone say if they saw us...like this?" Jay managed to get out.

"So what if they did?" Moses said, getting a questioning look out of Jay, "They're bound to find out sooner or later."

"Personally, I'd prefer later than sooner," Jay responded, "Anyways...do you really think Will would let both of us stay here the weekend if he saw us like this?"

"Well...no," Moses said, scratching the back of his head.

"Then would you mind letting go of me?" Jay asked.

"Aww Jay, why do ya gotta be like that?" Moses complained, letting go of Jay.

"Do I really need to explain it anymore than that?" Jay sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, yeah," Moses grinned, scratching the back of his head again.

"_Why do I choose this idiot? Of all people, why did I pick him?"_ Jay thought to himself, shaking his head, "And you wonder why I call you stupid."

"But Jay..." Moses pouted.

"Oh, this had better shut you up for a bit," Jay muttered softly. Moving closer to Moses, and placing his hands on either side of Moses' face, Jay placed a soft kiss on Moses' lips. Slowly pulling away, Jay asked, "Happy now?"

Moses nodded with a huge grin, "You bet!"

"Good. Now if you can keep your hands off me for more than five minutes, then I'll be impressed," Jay said, a smug smile on his lips.

"Ya wanna bet?" Moses said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Jay smiled, "What are the stakes?"

"Well I win...ya gotta eat Harriet's, and only her cookin', for a week," Moses grinned, sure that he had struck a perfect deal.

"Very Well. But if I win, and don't worry, it's simple..." Jay smiled, whispering his idea in Moses' ear.

Moses' face paled for a moment, before he said, beaming, "That doesn't sound very fun...but alright! Ya got yourself a deal!"

Jay smiled, "Very well."

"Let's shake on it!" Moses grinned holding out his hand.

"_The idiot,"_ Jay thought to himself, shaking Moses' hand, before saying smugly, "You just lost."

"Say what?" Moses exclaimed, before it hit him, "Aww...damn..."

"You really are stupid sometimes," Jay said, smiling.

"So...when do I gotta...ya know..." Moses asked.

"Oh, anytime. Preferably after everyone leaves," Jay replied.

"She's gonna hate me ya know," Moses muttered.

"I know, but, it's your fault for being so stupid," Jay smiled innocently.

"You little punk," Moses muttered, but was interrupted as the group had entered the room again.

"The fun bunch is ready to go!" Norma called loudly, dropping a small bag onto the floor.

"This sounds like so much fun," Grune smiled, dropping her bag beside Norma's, "I can't wait to see everyone."

"Me either!" Norma replied, "Give me a few days, and I'll be best friends with Tulip!"

"I hope we can all be friends," Grune clasped her hands together.

"Don't worry G-Girl! As long as we're alive, we can always win over a new friend!" Norma cried, before collapsing on the couch, "But for now, I need to sleep."

Walking into the room behind Norma and Grune, Senel said, "Norma, this isn't a good time to be sleeping."

"Zzz..."

"Norma," Senel repeated, walking up to Norma and shaking her.

"Two girls...who do I choose...?" Norma muttered in her sleep.

"H...hey!" Senel cried, giving Norma's nose a pinch.

"O...oww," Norma muttered, turning over in her sleep.

"I can't believe Norma's already asleep," Chloe said, coming to stand beside Senel, dropping her bag along with Norma's and Grune's.

"Well, this is Norma you're talking about," Jay responded.

"Fair enough," Chloe nodded.

"So when do ya all gotta get goin'?" Moses asked.

"Whenever Will's ready to go," Shirley replied, dropping her bag with all of the others.

"When do ya suppose that'll be?" Moses said, looking around, "Will's still not here."

"What are you talking about? Yes I am," Will said, shaking his head.

"Ah!!" Moses cried, jumping back, and holding onto Jay, "Where did you come from?"

"Moses," Jay said, a dangerous tone in his voice, "Get off me...Now."

"But yer so cute! I just wanna hold you all day long," Moses grinned, keeping hold of Jay.

Suddenly sitting bolt up right, Norma sang, "Ooh, young love between two friends! Will this end romantically or prosaically?"

"Ah!" Senel jumped, knocking into Chloe, "D...don't do that!"

"Ah!" Chloe cried at the same time, holding onto Senel's arm.

Looking at each other, Senel and Chloe both blushed bright red, letting go of each other and quickly looking away.

"Anyways, it's about time we got going," Will said.

"Geez, already?" Norma asked.

"Yes, already. We need to be at the village before sundown," Will shook his head.

"Can't we just use the duct?" Norma asked.

"I'm afraid not. Something's wrong with them, so we can't use them today. It's already noon. If we leave now, we'll be at the village by sunset," Will replied.

"Aww, but it's so far to walk," Norma whined.

"And it's be much further if you don't stop whining," Will glowered.

"Teach! You're so mean to me!!" Norma cried.

"It's okay Norma," Grune smiled, giving Norma a hug, "I'm here so everything will be alright."

"G-Girl! I'm so glad that at least you care!" Norma cried, hugging Grune back.

"Now that that's settled," Will said, turning to face both Moses and Jay, "I trust that you two won't go doing anything obscene this weekend, especially in front of Harriet."

"I don't see why we would, considering how clear it is that I hate this idiot," Jay muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Try not to fight too much," Will sighed, before saying, "Alright, let's get going."

"Bye JJ! Bye Red!" Norma cried, grabbing her bag.

"See you two later," Grune smiled, also picking up her bag.

"Good luck," Senel said.

"Bye you two," Shirley smiled.

"See you in a few days," Chloe added.

"Bye y'all!" Moses cried.

Watching the group leave the room, and close the door behind them, Moses turned to Jay, grinning, "Now it's just gonna be you, me and Harriet this weekend."

Jay allowed a small smile to form on his lips, "I'm well aware of that." Watching Harriet enter the room, Jay added, "Don't forget the bet."

"Oh man, Jay! I'm gonna look so stupid," Moses muttered, slowly walking over to Harriet, tapping her on the shoulder.

"What is it Moses?" Harriet asked.

Shooting Jay a look, Moses let out a sigh, before starting to sing one of the songs from the Bantam Bouncers.

Harriet merely took a step back, a horrified look on her face, "W...what the hell??"

Not a minute went by until Curtis and Isabella burst into the room.

"Did someone say 'love?" Curtis cried, before turning to Isabella, "You know what to do!"

"Yes Curtis," Isabella replied.

Joining Moses, the two also burst into song.

"_How long do I gotta keep this up?"_ Moses thought to himself, continuing to sing.

Still backing away, Harriet came to stand beside Jay, "W...what's gotten into him??"

"How should I know? He is a stupid bandit after all," Jay threw out his arms, shaking his head.

"T...that's true...but...now, he's scaring me," Harriet muttered, giving Moses another horrified look, "He can't even sing."

"Let's leave the room, shall we? If I have to stay here any longer, I think I'm going to go death," Jay said, still shaking his head.

"Good idea. Let's go," Harriet said, running out of the house.

"Idiot," Jay muttered with a faint smile, running out of the house after Harriet.

----------

It was near sundown when both Harriet and Jay dared to go near Will's house again.

Slowly walking into the house, Harriet looked around, spotting Moses asleep on the house, no sign on the Bantam Bouncers anywhere.

"Oh look! He's sleeping like a baby," Harriet commented, walking into the room.

"Stupid bandit," Jay shook his head, "Harriet, why don't you go upstairs? I'll wake u the idiot."

"Alright!" Harriet said cheerfully, running upstairs.

Walking over to the sleeping Moses, Jay slowly sat on the edge of the couch, looking him over, "How the hell am I going to wake him up?" He asked himself.

----------


	3. Chapter 3

ZOMG I'm actually working on this story again. Well, I got reviews for it, and realize I needed to finish it. Plus, I have the sudden _urge_ to write right now. Write like there's no tomorrow. It's _weird_

Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter three! Enjoy it

--

"Hm." Jay placed a finger on his lips, pretending to think for a moment before a sly smirk crossed his face. Standing up and stepping up onto the couch, Jay gave Moses a forceful kick which sent him rolling onto the ground.

"Ow, what the hell?" Moses muttered, still half asleep. "Five more minutes Giet."

"How about five more seconds?" Jay continued to smile slyly, picking up a rather heavy encyclopedia from the table. Without giving it another thought, he let go of it, watching as it dropped onto the sleeping bandit's head

"What's the big idea?!" Moses sat up, tossing the heavy book across the room, which knocked over the clean dishes, sending them shattering to the floor. "I was tryin' t'sleep!"

Jay let out a bored yawn. "You think I really care?"

"I'm gonna make y'pay fer this!" Moses jumped to his feet, placing his hands on his hips.

"You really think you'll manage it?" Jay rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"How much y'wanna bet I'll make you pay before the weekend's up?" Moses glared at Jay.

"Oh, if you _manage_ it, I _suppose_ I could go a day without calling you stupid." Jay shook his head.

Moses grinned while Jay gave him a disapproving look. "I like the sound of that!"

"Moron." Jay smacked his forehead, looking as if he was fighting the urge to kill the bandit where he stood at that moment.

"Wha's with the look?" Moses tilted his head to the side.

"Oh for the love of--!" Jay threw his hands in the air, turning away from Moses. "Why do I bother _talking_ to you?"

"Well ya gotta talk t'me because –" Moses began.

"What the _hell have you done_?!" A loud, angry voice cried, soon followed by the sound of a frying pan making contact with a certain bandit's head.

"Gaah!" Moses held his head, crouching low on the floor. "I'm under attack!"

"Stand back up so I can hit you again!" Harriet puffed out her cheeks, tightening her grip on the sauce pan. "You _ruined_ my cooking!"

"_Her cookin'?"_ Moses thought, still holding his head.

"_She's not even upset about the plates?"_ Jay merely blinked.

"Why did dad let you stay here, anyways?" Harriet went on, giving the pan another swing, making contact with the bandit's head. "Didn't he realize it spelt disaster?" Without waiting for a response, Harriet walked across the room, pulled out a stool and stepped up onto it, pulling the rather large book out of an equally large pot. "Ew, I don't want booky, inky stew." She gave it another look. "Moses, get your stupid self over here."

"Uh…"

"Come on."

"Er…"

"_GET OVER HERE_." Harriet threw a ladle across the room, hitting Moses on the head.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Moses sobbed, slowly walking across the room.

"You too, Jay. Get over here." Harriet sent her glare towards Jay.

"…me?" Jay held up a hand, pointing at himself.

"Yes you. Now get over here before I pour this soup onto your unseen parts!" Harriet cried loudly, causing Jay to pale even more.

"Y'know, even though yer a real small person, y'really give off such a threatening aura." Moses whispered to Harriet, giving her soup a frown

Ignoring Moses' gaze, Harriet smiled evilly, "Exactly what I'm going for."

"What?"

"Hmm hmm hmm" Harriet hummed, picking up two bowls. "Jay, stupid, take a seat."

"I ain't stupid!"

"Yes you are."

"Ya wanna –"

"_Sit_ down now." Harriet placed two bowls of the thick sludge in front of them. "You're going to eat all of it."

Moses paled and began, "We're gonna –"

"Eat…this?" Jay finished, giving the thick liquid a poke with a spoon.

"Yup! All of it." Harriet sat down in front of them, holding the frying pan. "And if you don't, Dad's gonna hear such a story when he gets home."

"Don't worry, we'll eat it! Right Jay?" Moses gave the boy a nudge.

Jay, who was paler than normal, gave Moses a hateful glance. "You can eat mine. I don't want any."

"You haven't even tried it!" Harriet waved her arms.

"Have you?" Jay questioned.

"Why would _I_ try it?" Harriet tilted her head to the side. "I don't need to try it to know it's good for you."

"Oh for the love of--!" Jay smacked his forehead again. Pressing his lips together in a near pout, he lowered his glance towards the supposed 'stew'. It was slightly orange in colour, though in some places it had a horrible green tinge to it. Its smell was undefinable and Jay could only label it "bandit". He noticed a few lumps here and there, and how some parts of it were solid while others were, well…squishy.

"Are you gonna eat it or not?" Harriet folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey Jay!" Moses suddenly said.

"Wha—" Jay began, turning to look when he suddenly noticed a spoon in his mouth. Eyes twitching, he made several gagging sounds. The taste was even worse than Jay thought it would have been; not only did it taste of ink, but there was this off mix of mango and green pepper, as well as the horrifying taste of caramelized fish. Receiving expectant stares from both Harrier and Moses, Jay had no choice but to swallow the 'stew'. Not a moment later was he gagging again. "You stupid bandit!"

"What? She wanted ya to eat it!" Moses blinked, looking clueless. "I was jus' helpin' out!"

"Haha, o-oh, you should _see_ the look on your face!" Harriet laughed loudly, clutching her side. "Stupid over there doesn't have to eat it anymore. Y-your expression alone is good enough!"

"Yahoo!" Moses threw his hands into the air. "I'm safe!"

"So stupid…" Jay banged his head on the table, a terrified expression on his face. "The two of you are so stupid."

"Moses."

"Yeah?"

"Force Shorty over there to eat another bite."

A grin spread across the bandit's face. "Got it!"

"Wait, wha –?!" Jay blinked, his eyes widening when he was suddenly pulled onto the bandit's lap, another spoonful of the stew forced into his mouth.

"C'mon! The more ya eat, the bigger ya'll get!" Moses laughed, holding Jay in place.

"I-I don't need to hear this from y--!"

"Eat up! There's _plenty_ more where that came from!" Moses forced another spoonful into Jay's mouth.

"Oh, oh! We should add some more peppers and lemon juice to it, and, and, and!!" Harriet cried excitedly, jumping to her feet and running towards the fridge.

"Great idea!" Moses beamed, forcing yet another mouthful into Jay's mouth.

"Mmbid wandit!" Jay's eyes widened even more, the dreadful feeling of 'these two are going to kill me' spreading throughout his entire being.

Carrying an armful of various spice bottles and various sauces as well as fruits, Harriet began to empty them into the boiling pot. "You'll love this when it's done Shorty! And if you're lucky, it'll be the best thing you've ever eaten!"

"This is the most horrible thing I've ever --!"

--

Fixing his glasses, Will couldn't help but let out a shudder. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"About what Teach?" Norma questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"I've got this…strange feeling that those two boys are up to no good and are badly influencing Harriet."

"Oh, she'll be fine. If anything, Hattie should be able to teach Red and JJ to do something good." Norma waved a hand while smiling. "She's really good at taking care of herself."

"You have a point there." Will paled slightly, looking exhausted. "She's quite a handful."

"You must be glad that those two are looking after her, aren't you?" Norma grinned.

"In a way, yes. But those two have no idea what she may force them to do." Will sighed.

"Ah, whatever goes on, those two'll end up doing it." Norma yawned, flopping down on her bed, wondering why she ended up having to share a room with Will. On a boat. In the middle of the ocean. Why in the ocean? Because of Senel's denseness, and his tendency to get lost, they ended up needing to take a boat rather than cross the Legacy by night. Leave it to Senel to mess things up. _"It would have been much more fun to bug Senny all night. Though Shirl wouldn't share. Hm."_

"I do hope you're not talking about what I think you're talking about." Will's glasses gleamed.

Norma looked up. "What do you think I'm talking about Teach?"

"If you're talking about _that_, then you should know what'll happen next." Will warned.

"But we both know they're gonna get _it_ on!" Norma jumped to her feet, waving her arms.

"Norma." Will shook his head, taking a step towards her.

"Don't deny it, Teach." Norma said slyly, holding a hand over her smile. "It's gotta happen when we're not there. You know it. I know it. Dense Senny knows -- okay, maybe not him. But Red and JJ know it, too!"

"That's it." Will raised a fist, about to bonk Norma when Senel opened the door, taking the hit intended for Norma.

"Wha-wha-whaaaat?" Senel said, falling to the ground in a dizzy stupor.

"Aww, Senny, you unlucky, unlucky person" Norma giggled while Will shook his head.

--


End file.
